Goodbye
by rulesofheartbreak101
Summary: Ok I suck at summary's but this is basically a short story about how Dean and jo's last conversation would go at the end of season three. Obvious mention of death. Please r&r xxx
1. Chapter 1

Right this is a little fanfic inspired by the last episode of season three. I don't own any of the characters or the affiliated programme I just own the plot. Hope you like it and please read & review. Thank you kindly.

"Let me come with you. I can help." The tears were streaming freely down my face. He just looked at me with those big green eyes and wiped away the tears.

"Jo I can't. I don't even want Sammy there but we're stronger together and if things go bad I know he can look after himself…."

"Oh and I can't? You know very well how much of a good fighter I am." I punched him in his arm and he chuckled.

"I know you are baby. There's been many a time when you've kicked my butt." A chuckle escaped my lips thinking back. "But I won't, no I can't live with myself if I let anything happen to you. You're my angel. I knew from the first time we hunted together, when you snuck your way into the case, that I had to do everything in my power to make you mine and never let anything hurt you." He kissed me passionately, squeezing me tight.

"But Dean I can't just stay here waiting, wondering what's happened. Waiting for either you to return to me or for Sammy to come to my door and tell me that I've lost the only thing in my life worth living for. I can't. I've already lost one man in my life and I can't go through loosing another." He sighed. He knew how much losing my dad hurt me and how much he meant to me, but Dean was stubborn and part of me knew he would never change his mind, but that didn't mean I wouldn't find a way. Like he said I snuck on a case before and I'll do it this time.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle you mean the world to me. You've seen more of me than anyone else in the world has, not even Sam. There's nothing I wouldn't do or give for you. Before I met you I just drank my life away and slept with any girl. My life was the family business. Then you came along and turned my world upside down and you gave me something to live for. With you there I see a light at the end of the tunnel. I love you angel and I promise I'll do everything in my power to come home to you." He pulled me onto my bed and held me close. Stroking my hair and whispering words of comfort to me and I sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. His face looking at me with concern for me but I could see deep down that he was scared. My eyes started drifting open and closed and I knew no matter how I tried to fight sleep tomorrow would come.

The midday sun shone on my face, I stretched my arms and shot up realising that Dean wasn't in bed. My eyes darted around the room looking for him. Panic shot through me. I sobbed hysterically, the sound echoing against the motel walls. He'd gone and left me here alone, but before I could process anything else, I heard the sound of the keys in the lock and saw Dean and Sam walk in the door. I ran up to him almost knocking all three of us over. Dean's arms just wrapped me up and he placed a gentle kiss on top of my head. "I thought you'd gone without saying goodbye." The tear stains evident on my cheeks.

"I could never do that baby. I just had to pick up Sam so we could finalize the plan." Sam then smiled knowingly at me as I hugged him next. The next few hours were spent talking strategies and weapons, with me on Dean's lap his arms around me but still free to help map.

"What if we sneak into the house from the window?" Sam asked chewing on the remains of his salad.

"No good." Dean said munching on his pie. "Lilith will have demons guarding the windows looking for us. We'll sneak in the back and get her while she's sleeping. Nice and quick."

"Sounds like the best way. I hope it works." Sam said looking at me and then to each other sharing the same knowing look. The day just seemed to go way too quick and before I knew it, it was time for them to leave.

"I love you Dean Winchester more than anything. You better come back home to me, you hear?" I tried my best to cover the fear and shakiness in my voice. Sensing what I was feeling he kissed me, more passionately than he ever had his hands pulling me as close as physically possible. Neither one of us wanting to let the other go.

"I love you to Jo, more than you'll ever know. Even if I don't come back today I'll always be with you. You saved me Jo, and for that I am truly grateful." He pulled away and started to walk out the door and I reached out trying my hardest not to let him go. He turned to Sam and nodded. "I'll start the car."

"Jo I know how much Dean means to you. Hell he's my brother and I would do anything for him even die, but I know what you two have is even stronger than that. It's true what he said, that you saved him. This past year it's the best and the happiest side of Dean I've seen and I can't thank you enough for all you've done for him, for both of us. I'll do everything I can to bring him back to you Jo. I promise." He looked at me with love and admiration in his eyes and I knew deep down that he meant what he said.

"I know you will Sam. Thank you." He smiled and set off towards the car. "Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah Jo?" He asked quizzically.

"I love you big brother."

"I love you too little sis." The sound of the impala's engine roaring to life and the tires screeching down the path filled my ears. I reached for my chest trying to soothe the ache that settled there. It was like something was telling me that I wouldn't see my Dean again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: again I own nothing but the plot. This chapter is really short but was struggling for inspiration how to end this tragedy. Again please r&r much appreciated. Enjoy.

I finally after what seemed like forever got myself to sleep, trying to get away from the hurt and the uncertainty, even if only for a little while. In my sleep I dreamt of him. Dreamt of a family, ours. Me and Dean, mom, Sam and even Ash. I saw a little girl. She couldn't have been more than 5 years old, but the moment I saw her I knew she was ours. She had long blonde wavy hair, a cute button nose and her eyes. Oh they were just like Deans. Gorgeous olive green eyes you could just melt into. She was ours and she was perfect. She ran into Dean's arms and as he twirled her around her laughter filled the room. It was magical, almost like bells and all I could think was how happy I felt, that this was all perfect. The life I never knew I wanted until I met Dean.

When I woke up the early morning sunset was shining through the motel window. I looked around the room searching, trying to hold back the tears. But there was no sign of him. There was no sign of anyone, no Dean and no Sam. my knees rose to my chest and my head fell into my arms. Where are they? He promised me he'd come back to me. I can't live without him. I pulled out my phone ringing him. "Pick up pick up pick up. Please pick up baby."

"This is Dean's other other phone so you know what to do"

"It's Sam. Leave me a message." I rang and rang and rang and all I kept getting was their voicemail. My heart was pounding out of my aching chest. Hours went by and still no word from either of them. After what felt like an eternity, I heard the impala's engine stop outside the door, but only one door slammed. Sam walked through the door, covered in blood, clothes ripped to shreds and tears down his cheeks. My heart sank and I fought the tears that threatened to break free. "Sammy where's Dean? SAM!" I shouted looking through the window to see if I missed him. He just pulled me into a hug as he cried against my shoulder.

"Jo…I'm so sorry. She knew we were coming and she set a trap. All three of us cornered ourselves in a room and put salt around the windows and doors but before we realised, Lillith had managed to get into Ruby's body and she blew it all away…." He looked at me now with those innocent sorrow filled eyes. "She sent the hellhounds after him and they ripped him to shreds." That's when I broke. Not caring anymore. Not strong enough to fight the sobs. "I couldn't move. I saw my brother die right in front of me and there was nothing I could do." We were both crying uncontrollably now and I pulled him in for a hug. This was it. He'd left us. The image of our family slowly started to fade from my mind as reality hit us that we were alone.


End file.
